Soirée à l'auberge
by Taiyaki
Summary: Soirée repos pour tous les persos ce ne sont peutêtre pas ceux que vous connaissez.


Auteur : Taiyaki

Origine : SOULCALIBUR de NAMCO

Titre : **SOIREE A L'AUBERGE**

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas l'imagination suffisante pour créer tous ces personnages, donc aucun n'est à moi.

Résumé : Soirée repos pour tous les persos (ce ne sont peut-être pas ceux que vous connaissez).

Annonce : Buvez votre lait chaud avant de commencer votre lecture, sinon, il va refroidir !

Yunsung était déjà assis à une table dans un coin de la grande salle, une main tenant négligemment sa chopine. Bien droit sur son siège, le menton relevé, comme à son habitude, son regard balayant la salle sans s'attarder sur rien. Il sursauta presque quand il découvrit Maxi devant lui.

- Ah, tu es là mon cher Yun ?

- Oui, comme tu vois.

- Je peux m'assoir ? et Yunsung l'invita d'un simple geste de sa main libre avec un petit sourire enjoleur.

- Quelle journée ! souffla Maxi.

- Hum hum, répondit Yunsung en acquiessant de la tête.

L'aubergiste souhaita le bonsoir au nouvel arrivé qui commanda une chopine.

C'est Yunsung qui rompit le silence :

- Oui, nous avons eu bien du mal à trouver cette auberge . . . soupira-t-il en regardant dans le fond de sa chopine, où son regard se perdit. Maxi opina du chef et, un regard en coin, reprit :

- Tu n'as pas abimé tes beaux habits dans ton combat avec Assassin ? Yunsung lui fit un grand sourire en disant :

- Non, comme tu vois . . . Même après un combat je reste le plus beau, non ?

- Ah ? Le plus beau ? Faudrait demander à une charmante femme ce qu'elle en pense.

- Allons Maxi, ne soit pas jaloux, tu sais que je suis le plus beau de notre petite troupe. Maxi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bien que la colère commençait déjà à le démanger. L'aubergiste apporta la chopine qu'il avait commandée et il y trempa les lèvres sans attendre, puis reprit :

- Au fait, sais tu qu'un fameux chanteur a écrit une chanson pour toi ?

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Et si ! Je te le dis. Jacques . . Oui, Jacques il s'appelle.

- Connais pas . . . . Que dit la chanson ? Et, sûr de sa plaisanterie, Maxi fit semblant de réfléchir et lui dit :

- "Je suis beau, beau . . . " L'interrompant, Yunsung, fier de lui, lança :

- Ah ! Tu vois, tout le monde sait que je suis le plus beau !

- Laisse moi finir, la chanson disait : "Je suis beau, beau. Beau et con à la fois " . . . Maxi attendait sa réaction . . . Yunsung le regarda impassiblement dans les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter et dit :

- "con" ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "con" ? La bouche de Maxi s'ouvrit en un large sourrire.

- "con", ça veut dire qu'il t'a vraiment reconnu. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, certainement . . . . mais . . .

- Dis moi, tes cheveux, ils ont couleur naturelle ou tu t'es mis la tête dans un pot d'échappement ?

- Un pot de quoi ?

- D'échappement, oublie, ça viendra plus tard . . .

- Ah ?

- Alors ta couleur, c'est naturel ou pas ?

- Pourquoi, on voit les racines ? dit-il déconfit.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Maxi pour le rassurer, c'est seulement que des cheveux roux c'est pas courant pour un Coréen . . .

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ca me va bien, tu ne trouve pas ? répondit il en se redressant un peu plus, sûr de lui.

- Ouais .. . bof . . . Au fait tu as une mèche qui est tombée, dit il en esquissant un petit sourire cruel.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Et machinalement sa main balaya son front pour remonter une mèche inexistante. C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, oui, beaucoup mieux. Et doucement à part il ajouta, "Qu'est ce qu'il peut être con . . ."

A ce moment, Mitsurugi descendait les grandes marches qui l'amenaient dans la salle. Toujours la main sur la garde de son sabre, l'oeil aux aguets. Il stoppa en bas des marches, balaya la salle du regard, puis d'une démarche ferme et sûre alla s'installer à la table près de Yunsung et Maxi. Celui-ci pivotant d'un quart de tour pour voir Mitsurugi du coin de l'oeil lui lança : "Bonsoir l'ami !"

Mitsurugi prit un air renfrogné et lacha un grognement qui aurait pu vouloir dire " b'soir . . . "

Maxi se tourna à nouveau pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivant, passa négligemment son bras autour du dossier de la chaise et allongea ses jambes sous la table.

- Allons, Mitsu, détends toi, aujourd'hui c'est jour férié, les Méchants attaqueront pas, amuse toi un peu.

Mitsurugi se cala droit sur sa chaise, jambe écartées, la main toujours sur la garde du sabre, fronça les sourcils en regardant Maxi de ses yeux noirs et dit de sa voix rugueuse presque menaçante : "J'm'appelle pas Mitsu" . . .

- Oui, c'est vrai . . .

Yungsun intervint :

- Heureusement que nous, nous sommes les Gentils. Maxi haussa les sourcils et dit :

- Ah oui ?

- Ben oui, comme ça on pourra gagner, c'est toujours les Gentils qui gagnent, non ?

- T'as vu ça à la télé ?

- Télé ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Oublie, ça viendra plus tard . . .

- Ah . . . . Et il avala une gorgée pour cacher son dépit . . .

Mitsurugi commanda un verre d'eau quand l'aubergiste fut près de lui.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit d'un coup, bruyamment. Mitsurugi bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à sortir son sabre . . . Apparut Kilik qui ne pouvait franchir la porte. Il tenait son bâton à hauteur de sa taille dans le sens horizontal et tentait d'avancer . . . Maxi lui lança : "Mets ton bâton dans l'autre sens, ça passera, crois moi !"

Kilik fit un petit pas en arrière, fit pivoter le bâton d'un quart de tour et tenta à nouveau d'entrer, mais à nouveau il ne pu pas.

Maxi tout bas : "C'est pas vrai . . . Qu'est ce que je fais avec ces glandus ? Puis bien fort à l'adresse de Kilik : "Tu vois pas que ton bâton est trop grand pour passer la porte ? Couche le ! " Et Kilik, l'air de pas comprendre, posa son bâton par terre et entra. "Oui, Mais je ne voudrai pas laisser mon bâton dehors . . . ." A ce moment, le bâton s'éleva du sol . . . . Kilik eut l'air effrayé :"Re . . . Regardez, c'est c'est incroyable ! Et le bâton avança vers lui . . . . tenu à bout de bras par Talim. Elle s'avança vers Kilik en manquant de lui cogner la tête et de sa petite voix douce lui dit : "Tiens, prends le, c'est lourd . . . Je crois que c'est à toi, tu as dû l'oublier là." Kilik prit le bâton et d'un mouvement rageur lui tourna le dos pour aller s'assoir à l'autre bout de la salle, à l'opposé de Maxi qui riait sous cape . . . .

Talim, plantée là, toujours la main devant elle comme si elle tenait encore le bâton, ne savait que faire. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, puis . . . . "Je peux me mettre où moi ?" Semblant interroger Kilik. Celui ci, toujours vexé ne répondit pas. Maxi, lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

Elle s'approcha de la table et se tournant tour à tour vers chacun : "Merci Max, bonsoir Yun, bonsoir Monsieur Mitsu . . . . Mitsurugi s'était rassit et sa main tenait un grand verre d'eau "J'm'appelle pas Mitsu" . . .

Talim restait planté là les bras ballant "Pourtant c'est mimi tout plein Mitsu . . ." Maxi tira la chaisse près de lui, tapa l'assise du plat de la main et invita Talim à s'assoir.

- Alors ma petite Talim, pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non, non, tout va bien. Je crois que la route a été un peu plus longue que prévue (puis tout bas en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kilik) Kilik s'est perdu plusieurs fois . . . et moi je ne savais pas où on allait . . .

L'aubergiste s'approcha d'elle : "Un sirop de grenadine, s'il vous plait . . .Euh, non. Un sirop de fraise plutôt. Attendez, vous n'auriez pas du cassis ?

- Oui, nous en avons.

- Ah mais le cassis me laissera la langue toute rouge, non ? L'aubergiste, incrédule, regarda Yunsung qui avait repris sa pose pour couverture de magazine puis Maxi, qui écarta les mains signifiant qu'il n'y pouvait rien. L'aubergiste reprit : "La langue rouge ? J'en sais rien moi ! J'en bois pas !

- Ah non ? C'est trés bon vous savez ? . . . Disons plutôt de la violette, oui c'est ça, de la violette.

- Y en a pas de la violette, c'est pas la saison . . . répondit l'aubergiste que l'impatience commençait à rendre nerveux. La main de Mitsurugi glissa du verre vers la poignée du sabre. Maxi se redressa, Yunsung ne quittait plus l'aubergiste des yeux . . .

- Ah bon, ce n'est plus la saison . . . Dommage. Le regard de Talim se perdit dans les méandres des veines du bois courant sur la table, elle croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux, désemparée. "Ben, je sais pas moi alors . . . "

- Et moi comment je saurais ? répondit séchement l'aubergiste. Le sabre fut débloqué de son fourreau, Maxi mit la main sur ses nunchaku et Yunsung lacha sa chopine. Une larme roula sur la joue de Talim : "Bon ben . . . . Un sirop de menthe alors ? Dit elle d'une voix si douce et timide que l'aubergiste se pencha vers elle en lui demandant de répéter. Mitsurugi se leva en dégainant, Maxi fit danser ses nunchaku autour de ses bras et Yunsung fut debout sur la table . . . . L'aubergiste se redressa, surprit et balbutia "Messieurs, elle . . enfin . . . je . . . je n'ai pas entendu ce que mademoiselle a dit . . . c'est tout. Ne nous énervons pas . . .

Et tous en coeur : "C'est tout ?" "Ben . . . oui, c'est tout." Tous les trois se regardèrent et se rassirent en rangeant leurs outils.

L'aubergiste souffla et reprit, avec douceur : "Alors donc, mademoiselle, vous désirez ?" Les yeux de Talim quittèrent la table pour regarder l'aubergiste . . . "Ben . . . De la menthe, je disais, mais je crois qu'en fait un verre d'eau suffira. Vous en avez ?

- Mais oui, mais oui, de l'eau il y en a . . . tout plein même ! Elle a du succès mon eau ce soir ! Il tournait déjà les talons pour s'en retourner au bar. Chacun resta silencieux en observant l'aubergiste jusqu'à ce que le verre d'eau arrive devant Talim de nouveau en train de réver en regardant les nervures de la table . . .

Maxi avala une gorgée et demanda gentiment à Yunsung : "Dis donc Yun, tu n'as pas ton couteau à beurre ?

- Mon couteau à beurre ? Je n'en ai pas . . . Pour le beurre n'importe quel couteau convient. Je crois . . .

- Je te parle de celui que tu tenais par un manche contre Assassin.

- White Storm ? Tu parles de White Storm, le sabre de la famille Seung ? Mais ce n'est pas un couteau à beurre, répondit Yunsung quelque peu vexé.

- Ah t'inquiète ! C'est façon de parler ! Alors, il est où ce couteau ? Et d'un air contris, presque timide, il lui répondit :

- Il est dans la chambre. Je lui ai donné un bain, puis je l'ai couché tout à l'heure. Il était fatigué aprés ce combat . . .

Maxi en resta bouche ouverte . . . "Oui, . . . bien sûr, . . . j'comprends . . . (et tout bas ajouta) Le sabre plus fatigué que lui . . . , le plus grand des manches n'est peut être pas celui qu'on croit . . . enfin, " soupira-t-il. Dans son coin, Kilik avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son calme et sirotait un verre de lait.

Arrivèrent alors de l'étage trois jeunes femmes . . . Kilik glissa un regard vers elles, Maxi réajusta sa position et Yunsung retrouva sa position de modéle pour couverture de magazine en affichant un léger sourrire. Elles descendirent l'escalier certainement sans s'en rendre compte tellement elles discutaient. Et blablabla et blablabla . . . Et blablabla blablabla , "oh oui oh oui oh oui" Ahahah ! et blablabla et blablabla. Celle qui semblait être l'ainée désigna une table au milieu de la pièce, vers laquelle elles se dirigèrent en blablatant et en blablatant ahahahahah ! Mort de rire (?) . . . Sophitia et Cassandra s'installèrent face à face, Taki sorti la chaise de sous la table en jetant un coup d'oeil alentour. Apercevant les trois compères et Talim dans le coin, elle alla vers eux en laissant les deux soeurs blablater à loisir. Elle salua Maxi et Yunsung en inclinant le buste sans les quitter du regard, posa une petite bise sur la joue de Talim, qui sursauta, et se tournant vers Mitsurugi, elle se penchant pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres . . . Son regard noir quitta le bar pour s'enfoncer dans les yeux de Taki et il grogna : "Qu'est ce tu veux ?" Taki ne se troubla pas, tourna ses lèvres vers son oreille pour lui souffler : "Juste vous souhaiter le bonsoir . . ."Bien. Voilà qui est fait. Vos amies vous attendent." Désignant les deux soeurs du menton. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le trio à sa gauche et leur demanda "Tout le monde est bien remis ?" Yunsung lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourire, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, Talim opina du chef en faisant "Hum hum" et Maxi lui répondit tout guilleret "Mais oui, mais oui, nous allons tous bien. Nous prenons enfin un peu de repos. Et toi ma jolie, bien remise ?" Taki fronça à nouveau les sourcil, pinça les lèvres et lacha : "Je ne suis pas ta jolie . . . Mon esprit est préoccupé, mon coeur est pris et mon corps m'appartient . . . . il n'y a rien pour toi.

- Ton coeur est pris ? dit il en jouant l'étonné.

- Tu le sais trés bien." Et portant les mains à sa poitrine, fermant ses yeux à demi, comme à l'opéra, elle continua "Son amour ne peut répondre au mien devant les responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules, mais je sais qu'un jour il pourra enfin se confier et s'avouer à moi . . . "

Et Mitsurugi fronçant les sourcil à son tour "Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?" sur un ton réprobateur.

Maxi allait prendre la parole mais Taki fut plus rapide que lui, elle fit une roulade latérale pour se planter sans bruit devant Mitsurugi, et s'adressant à lui comme à un confident, les mains sur son bas-ventre remontant vers son coeur : " Ne dites plus rien. Je sais ce qu'il y a savoir. Un jour, la lune et le soleil se rencontreront. (et tendant une main devant elle) Il nous faut être patient et je le suis. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée." Et déjà elle était assise prés de Cassandra . . . Maxi, interloqué, regarda Mitsurugi, l'interrogeant du regard . . . . Mitsurugi, en retour, l'interrogea du regard aussi en avançant le menton "Hum ?"

- Euhhh . . . Qu'est ce qu'elle sait qu'il y a savoir ?

- C'que j'en sais . . . A force d'rien s'dire, l's'imagine des tas d'choses. L'a l'imagination fertile . . .

- C'est quoi cette histoire de lune et de soleil ?

- Sais pas . . . Elle lit trop.

- . . .

- Les silences en disent longs, qu'on dit. Moi j'dis qu'on d'vrait parler quand on a quet chose à dire." Et Mitsurugi retrouva son mutisme imperturbable, l'oeil reprenant son observation perçante et permanente de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour boire . . .

Yunsung héla l'aubergiste, commanda une tournée pour eux quatre. Le trio de filles l'intercepta pour commander, finalement, chacune une chose différente, aprés s'être échangé des conseils sur les boissons qu'elles pourraient boire, et sur ce qui pouvait être servi. L'aubergiste bouillait en attendant la commande . . . "Et blablabla et blablabla . . . Et "blablabla blablabla , oh oui oh oui oh oui Ahahah ! et blablabla et blablabla " reprit le plus naturellementdu monde.

En fait, à y regarder de plus près, elles discutaient. C'est à dire, cela ressemblait bien à une discussion, où chacun(e) donne des informations et en reçoit d'autres en retour, mais les règles utilisées entre elles ne semblaient pas être les règles communes . . . D'abord elles ne parlaient pas chacune leur tour, mais souvent en même temps et contrairement à la bien-séance, elles se coupaient souvent la parole . . . Aussi, souvent, l'information reçue, n'avaient rien à voir avec celle envoyée . . ."blablabla blablabla blablabla". Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une discussion ? Chacune avait l'air d'y trouver son compte et semblait apprécier. Quant à Taki, sage comme une image, elle semblait suivre (mieux que moi en tout cas), son regard allant de l'une à l'autre . . . et pas forcément vers celle qui émettait un son (ou qui "parlait" en d'autres termes).

Arrivant chacun de leur côté, Raphael et Ivy se rencontrèrent en haut de l'escalier. Raphael présenta son bras en s'inclinant légèrement "Puis je me permettre ?", et Ivy posa sa main sur la sienne lui souriant furtivement. Ainsi ils descendirent l'escalier.

En bas, Raphael s'inclina de nouveau.

Ivy "Je vous suis grée de votre attention "

Raphael tout souriant " Ce fut un plaisir pour moi."

C'est ce moment que le talon de la chaussure d'Ivy choisit pour se briser. Son pied se dérobat sous elle, la cheville semblant imiter un S vers l'extérieur, le genou vint cogner l'autre et sa hanche heurta Raphael . . . D'instinct, Raphael passa son bras autour de sa taille et tenta de la soutenir, mais vite entrainé par son poids, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre . . . Ivy fut la plus prompte à réagir et lui envoya une bonne giffle "Je ne vous permets pas !

- Mais, enfin . . . ?

- Y a pas de "mais enfin". Lachez moi." Déconfit, Raphael se releva et tendit sa main à Ivy pour l'aider, mais celle ci l'ignora royalement. Elle se tourna vers la table la plus proche, d'ou Kilik les regardait ébahi, et le rejoignit en se dandinant avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait encore être capable, clic cloc clic cloc, non non ce n'est pas la fête à la grenouille. Raphael se tenait la joue, incrédule. Il épousta ses vêtements et rajusta sa tenue, puis, la joue chauffant de plus en plus, il avisa le trio de filles au milieu de la salle, ce qui lui permit de s'éloigner d'Ivy.

Ivy s'installa près de Kilik : "Ah ces français ! " Kilik ne sut que répondre. "Allons allons, oublions cela, la soirée ne fait que commencer, n'est ce pas mon petit Kilik ?" Et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire (si si elle peut sourire). En regardant son verre, elle leva un sourcil :

"Du lait ?" "Oui" dit il simplement encore sous le coup de l'évènement. "Ouuuuhhhhh. . . . pas çaaa . . . C'est pour les veaux ! J'espère que vous n'en ètes pas ?

- De quoi ? dit il timidement, un veau ? Bien sûr que non.

- Aaaahhhh, vous me rassurez. Laissez moi vous commander la même chose que moi. Est ce qu'un Gin ça vous dirait ?

- Un Gin ? Mais c'est fort ça . . . et ça pique en plus . . .

- Ahahahah ! Bon, un brandy alors ? C'est sucré et doux . . . J'ai besoin d'un remontant . . . Et ça va vous rendre encore plus doux . . . Doux comme un agneau ? souffla-t-elle doucement. En faisant signe à l'aubergiste d'approcher, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Kilik pétrifié ne sut que dire, ni que faire.

Quant à Raphael, il avait déjà ravalé son désappointement. Près de la table, il salua Sophitia avec déférence, souhaita le bonsoir à Cassandra et Taki en leur souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avait déjà oublié cette marque rouge sur sa joue qui faisait vraiment tache. "Puis je me joindre à vous ?" "Blablabla blablabla . . . . . . Euhhh, pardon ?

- Puis je me joindre à vous ?

Cassandra - Oui, oui, tout à fait . . . Mais, dites moi, qu'est ce donc, cette marque ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas . . .

- Mais on dirait bien une main.

- Oh oh, dit il en souriant, une main ? J'en ai déjà deux voyez vous !

- Oui, une main . . . Une grande main même, avec une bague à un doigt. Une grosse bague même . . .

- . . . .

- Vous n'auriez pas vu la pierre qui ornait cette bague ?

- Euh . . . En fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Mais laissons cela, voulez vous ? Et il tira la chaise libre près de Sophitia, pour s'installer face à Taki. Mais au moment de s'assoir, la chaise recula, poussée du bout du pied par Cassandra, il tomba les quatre fers en l'air.

- Enfer et damnation ! (essayez de le dire en moins d'une seconde ! Bon courage !). Cassandra et Taki, dans le même élan, se levèrent pour regarder par dessus la table tandis que Sophitia se penchait de côté pour lui dire le plus sérieux du monde : "Mais que faites vous ? Asseyez vous sur la chaise enfin !" Raphael se releva en se tenant le postérieur et jeta un regard noir à Cassandra qui pouffait à en perdre le souffle. Taki lui lança un regard désaprobateur. Toutes deux se rassirent tandis qu'il rapprochait la chaise de la table sans rien dire. S'asseyant, la chaise pencha de côté . . . Un pied cédait . . . Il tendit un bras pour se racrocher et c'est instinctivement les cheveux de Sophitia qu'il crampona . . . Celle ci se pencha vers lui pour soulager sa douleur . . . Raphael, en équilibre avec pour seul soutien les cheveux de sa voisine, battait l'air de son bras libre, les pieds frappant le dessous de la table. Taki le regardait trés interressée "Tombera ? . . . . Tombera pas ? C'est vraiment instable . . . " Quant à Cassandra elle s'était déjà pissée dessus.

Sophitia : La-cheeeeeezzzzz-moiiiiiiii . . . .

- J'peux pas ! Si je lâche, je tombe . . .

- Alors, tombez !

D'un geste vif, Taki sorti l'un de ses couteaux, trancha la mèche de cheveux au ras des doigts de Raphael et rengaina "Tombera . . .". Ce fut si rapide que Raphael tint la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts tandis que Sophitia, la containte ayant cessée, se redressait. Les yeux de Raphael s'ouvrirent en grand et avant qu'il ne comprenne, il se vautra par terre dans le fracas de la chaise qui se brisait . . . Maxi, qui s'était déplacé : "Ben alors vieux, on fait du p'tit bois ?

-Z'y vas, ta reum . . . répondit Raphael mécontant. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et resta allongé sur le sol les bras en croix . . .

Maxi - Que dit il ?

Taki - Je ne sais pas. C'est du chinois pour moi . . .

Sophitia - Ou plutôt de l'hébreu . . . ? Non ? Cassandra piétinait dans sa flaque en se tenant le ventre . . .

Tandis que Sophitia et Taki s'occupaient à relever Raphael plus sonné qu'en colère, Maxi passa derrière Cassandra, lui prit la nuque en douceur et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, il lui releva le buste . . . . puis la table se rapprocha d'elle à grande vitesse . . . . L'inévitable se produisit, son front percuta la table "Booonnngg !". Taki lui jeta un regard : "Ca sonne creux . . . . non ?" Et Maxi lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique : "Il ne faut pourtant pas en conclure que la table est vide . . . ." Il tourna les talons pour s'en retourner à sa place. Cassandra,elle, ne riait plus, elle était bel et bien calmée. Elle semblait dormir, affalée sur la table.

Raphael debout, semblant chercher le nord, les filles se rassirent. Sophitia toucha l'épaule de Cassandra comme pour la réveiller. "Eh bien . . . Tu n'as jamais ri d'aussi bon coeur. De là à t'éclater la tête, tu aurais pu faire attention . . .

Cassandra, (n'ouvrant qu'un oeil et voix pâteuse) - Hein . . . . ?

Taki - Ooohhh . . . Quel oeuf de pigeon sur ton front ! Tout rose comme ça, . . . . ce n'est pas si vilain . . . N'est ce pas Sophitia ?

Sophitia, pour toute réponse, se tordit les lèvres en un demi sourire . . .

Yunsung à Maxi : "Tu y es allé un peu fort non ?

Maxi - Elle avait besoin de se calmer . . . La table s'est approchée trop vite, voilà tout. J'aime les filles avec une grosse tête, dit il en jetant un clin d'oeil à Mitsurugi qui détourna le regard en répondant "Grummpff" . . . . Talim se leva pour s'approcher de Cassandra. la tenant par les épaules, d'un air désolé : " Ma pauvre . . . Je vais t'aider . . .

Sophitia (spontanément) - Ah non ! Surtout pas . . . S'il te plait . . .

Talim - Mais enfin, je peux le faire . . .

Sophitia (s'adoucissant) - Un autre jour, d'accord ?

Talim (désemparée) - Mais un autre jour, elle n'aura peut être pas besoin.

Sophitia (impatiente) - D'accord, je t'appellerai quand elle n'aura pas besoin, ça te va ?

Talim (souriante comme une enfant malade mais contente) - C'est d'accord ! On fait comme ça ! Elle rejoignit sa place toute guillerette en esquissant un petit pas de danse.

Maxi - Tu n'as rien fait ?

Talim - En fait nous avons passé un accord . . . Les Vents sont avec moi.

Maxi - . . .

Yunsung - Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un courant d'air . . . .

Raphael reprenait à peine ses esprits, planté au milieu de la salle. Il se tourna vers la porte et s'appréta à sortir prendre l'air. Il tendit le bras vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée . . . . Paf ! En pleine poire ! Il chancela, tourna, hésita . . . et tomba au sol en une vrille pleine de grâce comme un avion abattu abandonnant le combat . . . Au contact du sol, toutefois, l'attérissage ne fut pas aussi beau. Bong ! La tête entra en contact avec le sol à pleine vitesse (pourtant il avait coupé les gaz, . . . alors ? ) . . . . "Ah Malborgia ! " s'écria le nouvel arrivant . . . "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre" . . . Son regard glissa sur le corp étendu "Huuuummm . . Raphael, tu brûles mon esprit, . . . Et l'enfer devient comme un espoir . . ." Il se pencha pour ramasser Raphael comme s'il eut s'agit d'un petit fagot de bois et s'approchant du bar. "Patron ! A quelle chambre le mangeur de grenouille ?" "A droite, 3e à droite" et Spawn se tourna vers l'escalier . . . Maxi lança : "Eh ! Raphael ! Il y a un concours d'oeuf de pigeon ce soir !" Spawn grimpa jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, se tourna vers la salle et lança un étrange "Ah que coucou ! J'vous mettrais pas le feu c'soir" et il disparut dans le couloir toujours avec Raphael sous le bras en chantant "Oui, j'ai refusé, . . . mourrir d'amour enchainéé-éé . . . ." En entendant ces dernières paroles Taki eut comme une prémonition mais ne dit rien. Elle entrevit un costume noir sous des projecteurs, mais cela n'évoqua rien pour elle. Elle murmura sans savoir d'où lui venait ces paroles "Dix ans de chaines sans voir le jour, c'était ma peine, forçat de l'amour . . . " "Tiens donc, Spawn forçat de l'amour ? Lustucru ? .. ."

A ce moment là, entre Maxi et Cassandra (toujours inconsciente), au milieu de la pièce, une petite boule bleue lumineuse apparue . . . Grossissant, elle produisait un bruit étrange, comme si l'air se déchirait. Des rayons parcouraient la surface de cette boule lumineuse . . . .

Maxi : "Tiens ! V'là le clown de service . . . ." La boule produisait de plus en plus de bruit et d'éclairs à sa surface . . . Et soudain elle éclata, laissant à sa place des volutes de fumée bleue, qui en se dispersant, laissèrent apparaitre Yoshimitsu . . . Mais cela n'interressait personne . . . Sauf Maxi qui s'approcha à pas de loup . . . Yoshimitsu se tenait sur une jambe, l'autre paralelle au sol et les deux bras en Y . . . Il lança son bonjour à la compagnie : "Hiiiiiii Hihihihi !" Maxi pris en main le pied levé et le poussa de toutes ses forces . . . . Yoshimitsu se mit à tourner sur lui même . . . En se rasseyant, Maxi glissa à Mitsurugi : " Elle est pas belle ma girouette ?" Et invariablement la réponse fut : "Grummpff". Yoshimitsu continuait à tourner sur sa jambe plantée au sol, mais plus lentement. Aussi, il avait changé de registre, de "Hiiiiiiiiii" il était passé à "Oooooooohhhhhhhh" en decrescendo. Et quand il s'arréta de tourner sur lui même, il reposa son pied au sol, se prit l'estomac et lacha son plus beau rot "brrreeeeuuuuuu" . . . Il secoua la tête et s'avança en chancelant vers le bar . . .

Sophitia le suivi du coin de l'oeil quand il passa prés d'elle. Puis, tout bas, elle demanda à Taki "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il garde toujours son masque ." Taki approcha son visage de Sophitia et comme à une confidente, elle lui gissa :"Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Sophitia (comme une intriguante) : Quoi ? Qu'il est laid comme un pou ?

Taki (comme une mamie connaissant le dernier ragot du village) : Non, non, non, ça on sait pas . . . . Mais tu sais pas ?

Sophitia (légèrement impatiente) : Mais quoi donc ?

Taki (se redressant) : Oh lalalala, tu sais pas ? Tout le monde le sait pourtant !

Sophitia (pinçant les lèvres) : Quoi ?

Taki (génée) : Mais enfin, c'est un espion . . .

Sophitia (ne cachant pas sa surprise) : Un ex pion ?

Taki : Oui, oui, oui . . .un nespion . . .

Sophitia : Pion de qui ?

Taki : Non, pas le Pion Deki . . . un nespion, un vrai, qui marche et tout . . .

Sophitia (commençant (seulement) à perdre son latin (ou son grec)) : . . . .

Taki (dévoilant un grand secret) : Alors voilà . . . Il espionne les Méchants pour nous . . .

Sophitia (se détendant devant cet aveu inattendu) : Aaaahhhh . . . . Il est avec nous alors ?

Taki (génée) : Ben . . . Ca on sait pas . . .

Sophitia (haussant les sourcils) : Comment ça ?

Taki : Ben . . . Il nous espionne pour le compte des Méchants aussi . . .

Sophitia (soufflée) : Non !

Taki (insistante) : Si !

Sophitia (soufflée) : Oooohhh, j'y crois pas . . .

Taki (persuasive) : Mais si . . .

Sophitia (soufflée, mais encore plus) : Incroyable . . .

Taki (fataliste) : Mais oui . . .

Sophitia (c'est la peine que je le dise ?) : Ooohh, j'y crois pas . . .

Taki : Mais moi j'y crois . . .

Sophitia : J'en reviens pas . . .

Taki : Moi j'en reviens . . .

Sophitia : Pas croyable . . .

Taki : Si, si ,si . . .

Sophitia : Oh ! J'y crois pas !

Taki : Moi, j'y crois !

Sophitia (sérieuse) : Bon, t'as pas fini un peu ?

Taki (retrouvant son attitude habituelle) : Oh. Pardon.

( Un ange passe . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Tant pis, je continue . . . . )

Sophitia : Mais nous devrions lui couper la tête !

Taki : Pourquoi faire, à ch'val ?

Sophitia : Le punir bien sûr !

Taki : Ah ? . . . . Mais il nous est utile aussi . . .

Sophitia : Oui . . . évidemment . . . . . Mais il prend des risques en fait, nous devrions le récompenser !

Taki : Pourquoi faire, à ch'val ?

Sophitia : Le punir bien sûr !

Taki : Pardon ?

Sophitia : Oooohhh . . . J'y perd mon grec dans tout ça . . . .

( Un ange passe (un autre). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Je continue . . . . )

Sophitia : Tu sens ?

Taki : Quoi ? T'as pété ?

Sophitia : On dirait qu'un chien est venu se soulager par ici . . . .

Taki : Aaahhh ? Huuummmm, je crois que c'est Cassandra, tout à l'heure elle . . .

Sophitia : Oui, je sais.

Taki (innocente) : Elle est du signe du chat ou ses reins fonctionnent mal ?

Sophitia ?

( Un ange passe (le dernier). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .On est toujours trois dans un trio. . . . )

Sophitia : Tout de même, ce Yoshi, ça ne le gêne pas son double jeu ?

Taki : Aaaaaaahhh, voilà une question qu'elle est bonne la question . . . . Non.

Sophitia : Porque ?

Taki : Parce qu'il est le seul à ignorer que tout le monde le sait . . .

Sophitia : Oooohhh . . . .

Taki : Et oui !

Sophitia : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Taki : Oui !

Sophitia : Vous ne voulez pas prendre un joker ?

Taki : Et non !

Sophitia : Vous ne voulez pas appeler un ami ?

Taki : Et non !

Sophitia : Je te rappelle qu'a tout moment tu peux utiliser un joker, comme bon te semble. Faire appelle à . . .

Taki : Bon, ça va. Mets en veilleuse. J'ai lu le contrat trois fois . . . . J'ai compris.

Au comptoir un autre débat avait commencé. Le patron, s'impatientant : "Bon, alors, que voulez vous finalement ?

Yoshimitsu : "brrreeeeuuuuuu"

Le patron : Bon vous allez arrêter de vomir sur mon comptoir et me dire ce que vous voulez, ok ?

Yoshimitsu (étirant son cou par dessus le comptoir pour placer son nez sous celui du patron) : Ookayyyyyy ?

Le patron (la colère approchant) : C'est pas vrai !

Yoshimitsu : C'est pas frais ?

Le patron (gros soupir pour décompresser ou des cons pressés, au choix) : Pfffuuuu . . .

Yoshimitsu (victorieux) : Hiiiiiiiii, hi hi hi hi !

Le patron : Dis, t'as pas une autre voix, celle là elle déraille . . . . Y a des promos sur le marché demain, si tu veux t'j'avance cent balles . . . qu'est-ce t'en dis ?

Yoshimitsu : Hi shiki deri des bigoudis !

Le patron : I beg your pardon ?

Yoshimitsu : Des bigoudis ?

Le patron : Pffuuuu . . . C'est un dialogue de sourds . . . .

Yoshimitsu : Ouuuuui ! Kikidi des bigoudis ?

C'est alors qu'Ivy intervint, s'adressant au patron : " Il dit que vous devriez retourner chez le coiffeur . . . Je suis bien d'accord"

Le patron (rougissant de honte) : Ben . . . pour faire (sans ch'val) ce que je fait, c'est d'jà bon, non ?

Yoshimitsu : Hi hi hi, oui oui oui, bigoudis !

Le patron : Ouais, ça va j'ai comprendre . . . J'parle la France, j'pouvions pas d'viner . . .

Yoshimitsu : Bi, bi bi . . . . Martini kaaaaaaaa ?

Le patron (?) : Bon; quoi encore ? C'est pas hautement philosophique ce soir . . .

Ivy : Bien sûr, je conçois que vous préfériez les philosophes de bar mais notre ami à soif, il veux juste un Martini.

Le patron : Martini ? Quoi ça être ?

Yoshimitsu : Vinkui. Sipa Martini, bikini !

Ivy : My God !

le patron : Quoi votre gode ?

Ivy : Oubliez. Si vous n'avez pas de Martini, vous allez finir à poil . . . C'est qu'est-ce qu'il dit . . . J'y suis pour rien, j'traduis.

Le patron : A poil ? Du Martini ?

Ivy : Pas tout dans le même verre s'il vous plait. Donc, un vin cuit, vous avez ?

Le patron : Oui, oui, je dois avoir ça quet part . . . Je vous serre ça . . .

Ivy : Et pour ma part, vous nous remettrez un flacon de brandy.

Le patron jeta un oeil à Kilik resté attablé et le désignant du pouce : "Il a pas son compte ? Il m'a l'air vidé . . .

Ivy (affichant un sourrire carnassier) : Vidé ? Non pas encore . . . . Chaque chose en son temps." Et elle retourna à sa place en chaloupant des hanches plus que de coutume (avec un talon pété elle aurait mieux de rester à sa place. A moins que . . . ), son derrière passant de gauche à droite puis de droite à . . . comme une canne (la femelle du canard, mais sans les plumes).

Yoshimitsu fut servi, le xième flacon de brandy fut déposé devant Ivy, Maxi commençait à fatiguer, Yunsung avait perdu de sa superbe, la bière faisait son effet. Talim était pompette (les vapeurs d'alcool lui suffisait amplement) mais continuait à fixer la table. Quoique maintenant, je crois que c'est la table qui se perdait dans les lézardes de ses yeux.

Avec tout ça, auriez vous oublié notre charmante Seung Mina et la pétillante Xianhgua ? Je n'osais trop en parler . . . Elles s'étaient isolées à l'autre bout du bar bien avant que Maxi n'arrive. Pourquoi pensez vous que Yunsung était assis là ? Il s'était "posté" face aux donzelles et il s'y croyait le belâtre ! Il est clair que le galbe des cuisses de Seung Mina ne laisse pas indifférent, surtout un Yunsung en rut . . . . Et puis, Xianhgua n'est pas en reste côté formes pleine de formes . . . . Ca aurait fait de beaux couples, elles deux avec Maxi et Yunsung. Oui, mais . . . . dans quel ordre ? Je n'ai jamais été trés fort en distribution mathématique aléatoire et encore moins en probas . . . Bon, ça ne s'est pas fait, et voilà, pas de chance pour lui, pour eux, elles avaient plus d'intéret l'une pour l'autre que pour n'importe quel velu sentant la transpiration . . . . (Ca j'peux le comprendre assez facilement).

Ooohh, en public elles étaient discrétes, n'empêche que, avec un oeil à l'accuité un tant soit peu affinée, on pouvait "voir" bien des choses . . . Elles, entre elles, elles se sont fait une bulle, rien qu'à elles, se sont bâti un monde rien que pour elles (un monde de femmes en somme). Il n'y avait plus rien autour . . . Elles se confiaient l'une à l'autre, se réconfortaient l'une et l'autre, etc . . . Vous ne voulez pas un dessin quand même ? Et puis, désolé, j'ai oublié mon appareil photo. "Appareil photo" ? "Oublie, ça viendra plus tard". N'empêche, les quelques verres qu'elles se sont enfilés commencaient à faire leur effet . . . Et vas-y que je penche à gauche, et vas-y que je penche à droite, et vas-y que je penche an avant, et vas-y que je me tiens le ventre en verdissant . . . Eh ! Vas-y ! Ouais, pas facile la vie de guerrière . . . . Seung Mina avait son racloir prés d'elle debout contre le mur et Xianghua son cure-dent à porté de main. Non, maintenant, pas demain . . . Tu m'écoutes un peu !

Mais ces outils là ne serviraient plus à rien ce soir si ce n'est pour s'aider à rejoindre le premier étage en s'appuyant dessus ou comme canne blanche. Car vu comme leurs paupières étaient gonflées, elles ne devaient plus voir grand chose. Encore que, je suis vraiment mauvaise langue, parce que quand elles parlaient, elles avaient encore le visage tourné dans le bonne direction, celle de leur interlocutrice . . . . Un peu de fatigue, une bonne cuite et un maquillage dégoulinant, et soudainement, elles étaient beaucoup moins appétissantes . . . .

Bon, on ne va pas en faire un plat. La soirée avançait . . . Mitsurugi se leva, se dirigea vers Taki et Sophitia pour leur dire de sa voix rugueuse : "Demain matin, 6h00. Bonsoir."

Sophitia (distraitement): Oui, bien sûr;

Taki (cherchant ses yeux du regard (mais déjà trop tard) et soupirant d'admiration) : Quel homme, quel poète . . . .

Puis il s'approcha de Kilik et Ivy : "Demain matin, 6h00." (cher lecteur, veuillez notez la différence d'avec sa dernière phrase . . . C'est ce qu'on appelle la faculté d'adaptation, mémorisez bien cela).

Ivy (quittant Kilik des yeux) : Quel rustre . . . .

Kilik : Euuhhhh . . . ? Hip ! Moi zossi hip ! J'crois q'j'vais hip ! m'coucher . . . brrreeeeuuuuuu . . .

Ivy (reportant toute son attention sur lui) : Mon chou, ne te laisse pas aller ainsi . . ." Et elle lui tamponna le coin de la bouche avec un mouchoir.

Quand Mitsurugi fut au bas de l'escalier, Talim le ratrappa et zigzagua tant et si bien, qu'elle se rata la première marche. Mitsurugi la pris dans ses bras. Taki eu un regard noir dans sa direction.

Sophitia : Mais non, t'inquiète pas, y a rien à craindre . . . Ou en étions nous de notre conversation ?

Taki : Ben . . .

Sophitia : Ah ! Oui ! Blablabla hip ! blablabla hip ! blablabla hip ! . . . hourra !

Mitsurugi (au milieu de l'escalier) : Je m'appelle pas Mitsu . . .

(Euuuhhh ? Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose ?)

La soirée continua (un peu) . . . Maxi et Yunsung finirent carpette. Yoshimitsu vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le vin cuit ne devait pas être à son goût . . . . Mais vomir dans son masque, quand même, fallait que ça presse . . . . . . . Aprés quoi, il disparut dans un nuage (puant) de volutes (gastriques).

Taki et Sophitia, la fatigue ou l'alcool aidant, finirent dans un drôle d'état (pas d'amérique celui là). Elles tentèrent de porter Cassandra dans sa chambre, mais se l'échapèrent 3 fois. Deux fois elle déroula les escaliers, et une fois elle passa par dessus la balustrade pour s'applatir sur le parquet en bois d'arbre de la grande salle. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Ce qui fit dire à Taki : "Heureusement qu'on a fait doucement . . ."

Les deux poissons (pas rouge, non, bleu à l'heure qu'il était) restaient dans leur bulle.

Quant à Kilik, le pauvre (?), il finit dans le lit d'Ivy. Ce qu'il y fit, n'est pas dit dans cette histoire. Par contre si vous me payer largement, je peux vous raconter ce que fit Ivy . . . Si si . . . (Arrétez, j'déconne . . . Euhhh, encore que . . . )

C'est ainsi que les Gentils passèrent leur soirée à l'auberge. Pour de vrai. J'étais un vrai privilégié car j'ai damé le pion à Ici Paris et Voici . . . C'est comme ça qu'on devient une légende !

Annonce (re): C'était un one-shot et j'ai l'intention de faire un deuxième volet (ça ferait un bi-shot?) concernant les Méchants ;-). Avant de me lancer, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si ça vous tente vraiment. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (positives comme négatives).

Merci à tous et toutes.


End file.
